Falling In Love Without Realizing It
by Ying-Ying-2011
Summary: This is the offspring of a boring day at school and me consuming three Dr. Peppers in 30 minutes. Kiba/Oc because Kiba needs some love! My sista is encouraging me to contiune on and I am but it's only going to be little oneshot chaps. So enjoy. KibaxKaiya


**Disclaimer: Seriously? Do you think I'd be here if I owned even a quarter of it? Plus Kakashi would have a kid and Kiba would have a lady-love.**

**Home**

Kaiya hummed under her breath as she walked behind Tsunade and Shizune. Her odd metallic grey golden flecked eyes busily took in the scenery around her barley recalling a place that looked like this. Walking beside her at a leisurely pace was her constant companion/guardian Demon, a Siberian Husky that was her late mother's ninken and little Tonton, Tsunade's pet pig.

"Gramma Tsunade where are we going to now?"

"**We **aren't going anywhere. You however are returning to Konoha to graduate with your class," Tsunade replied casually as she walked.

Kaiya stopped making the two animals stop beside her looking up at her with cautious eyes. In the six years that Kaiya had been traveling with Tsunade she had picked up a few of the older woman's tendencies. One of those said tendencies just so happened to be a very short temper and a habit of venting that through physical violence.

But beside that Kaiya was still a very sweet, kind, and laid back girl; just like she was when she was little. You just didn't want to make her angry. And unfortunately you never knew when something could make her angry.

Puberty sucks.

"But why aren't' you coming Gramma? How am I suppose to become a great medical nin without you there to teach me?" Kaiya asked after racing to the older woman's side.

Tsunade sighed still not looking at her young apprentice, "To become a great medical nin Kaiya you must become a ninja first. To do that you have to return to Konoha to become a Genin, there you'll learn how to work with a team. In your spare time I expect you to continue studying your medical Jutsu just as if I was there," she let her hazel eyes travel to Kaiya from the side, "If you still want more training when you become a Chunin we'll continue your training."

Kaiya frowned down at her feet, "I don't know if I can do this Gramma…I mean I haven't been back since…well…you know."

Tsunade stopped in her tracks making all of her companions do so too. Looking directly at Kaiya she laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Ever since you were a little girl you've always told me that the only thing you wanted to do with your life was to become a medic-nin. That takes sacrifices Kaiya, it also means we have to do things we don't want to do or even think we can. I know home reminds you of your mother, trust me when I say I understand, but to achieve your goals you have to do this."

"…Ok Gramma…I guess I can do this," Kaiya gave Tsunade her best smile, "Besides this means I'll be able to spend more time with dad right?"

"Of course, I highly doubt Kakashi is going to let you live by yourself at twelve," Tsunade smirked glad that Kaiya's mood had picked back up.

Kaiya was thinking about spending time with her father when she suddenly realized something. That certain something made a bright smile break out across her face as she looked down to Demon.

"That means we get to see Naruto and all of my other friends again! I can't believe I almost forgot about them! Hey Gramma you once told me when you become a Genin you paired with a Jonin right?" Kaiya turned her attention back to Tsunade as they continued their walk.

Tsunade nodded, "Your Jonin master will be testing your skills as a ninja, as a teammate, and as person in general. Their not just there to make sure you don't get yourselves killed, they ultimately decide if your ready to become a Chunin."

Kaiya's natural curiosity drove her onwards, "How do you become a Chunin? Do you have to take a test like the Genin one?"

"Heh, the Genin test is a walk in the park compared to the Chunin Exam. During the exams it's not just your skills in battle that's being tested it's your mind and morals. Not many Genin pass it the first time around so don't let that get you down," Tsunade added the last part on a whim to see what kind of reaction she would get.

Automatically Kaiya's unique eyes lit up at the unspoken challenge her sensei had given her. It was one of the ways Tsunade used to push Kaiya to try to achieve higher then what she could. Most of the time it worked out well.

"I'll pass the first time no problemo. After all I am the granddaughter of the third Hokage and the apprentice of one of the legendary Sanin; I know I can do it!" Kaiya smirked at Tsunade as she began to run ahead of them, "Just wait Gramma one of these days I'm gonna surpass you all!"

Spinning on her heels in a swirl of blonde hair she began to run, relying on pure instincts to lead her back home.

Tsunade smirked as she watched the stubborn headstrong girl she had 'adopted' as her granddaughter run. Shizune just smiled shaking her head.

Demon chuckled a little, "You know Lady Tsunade I believe she just may be right about that. I wouldn't doubt it if she eclipsed all of those before her."

"You know I believe your right about that one."

* * *

Kaiya raced beside her canine companion without a worry in the world. She no longer dreaded returning to Konoha, in fact she was excited to see her birth home again. Traveling from village to village for six years did make you a little nostalgic. Then there was the fact that she was almost bursting with excitement to see her family again.

She had missed her grandfather and cousin a great deal. Heck she even missed her chain smoking uncle too. But the one she missed the most of all was her father. The thought of seeing her dad again spurred her to run faster.

"If you keep pushing yourself like this your going to be out of energy before we make it there," Demon warned her for the millionth time.

Kaiya rolled her eyes, "Oh come on old man I've never felt more energetic in my entire life! I feel as if I just ate a ton of sugar!"

"And you practically did. You do know that one of these days your metabolism isn't going to be as quick and all of that junk you eat isn't going to just disappear,"

"Yes _mom_ I know that, that's why I'm using it while I still can!" Kaiya giggled as they jumped from tree to tree moving a head of the dog just a tad bit, "Aw am I going to fast for you Old Man? Do you need me to slow down."

Demon growled, "You wanna play this game pup?"

Kaiya's eyes glittered, "Bring it on,"

Before Kaiya could even react Demon was a good ways in front of her. She gapped for a second in shock wondering how he did that soo quick.

"Aw do you need me to slow do for you pup? You know what they say if you can't play with the big dogs," Demon purpousely let his sentence trail off his voice containing a gloating smirk.

Growling Kaiya sprang back into action running as fast as she possibly could. They ran for what seemed to be forever, neither backing down, neither showing how tired they were getting. The two of them dodged any obstacle that stood in there way before coming to a clear path.

"Konoha's not much further now pup, think you can last a little bit longer?" Demon rhetorically asked.

Kaiya laughed, "Hells yeah! In fact I think I can even beat you there OLD MAN!"

"We'll see about that."


End file.
